rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Courval
Logan Bart Courval, Count of Draynor is portrayed by K9 Morphed. The character was originally created specially for ownership of Draynor on January 31 2013. The character was originally intended to be an albino magic user. However due to certain circumstances, this was changed early on in the character development stages. Appearance Casual Due to Logan’s past as not being a noble, his wardrobe contains mostly casual clothing. However he commonly wears two outfits depending on his mood. His blue clothes looks best on him on sunny days where the sun bounces off his snow white hair. The clothes, skin colour and hair colour compliment each other brilliantly along with his matching eye colour of sky blue. Previously Logan has been seen to wear the black version of these clothes. However he found that he preferes the blue ones better. He can, however, still sometimes be caught wearing the black version. The outfit includes... *Eastern Robe *Eastern Trousers *Gnome Scarf *Colonist's Boots Formal Logan first appeared in these clothes at the opening of the Arcane Research Centre. He bought them especially for the occasion. His other appearances in this suit include the Draynor Village Festival. Soon after the''' mansion exploding, 'Logan could be seen wearing his formal clothing more often as the other clothing perished in the blast. However he soon went out after and '''re-bought the clothing.' This outfit includes... *Colonist's coat *Colonist's trousers *Colonist's Boots *Gnome Scarf Training Logan originally wore his training clothing for brange practice only''' in the woods. However after identifying his bordem and deciding to buy a horse from ''‘A’ 'Aerendyl at Aerendyl Stables , he decided to use this clothing for his horse riding aswel. Logan also has a snake-skin set that he wears for training aswell. This outfit includes… *Snakeskin Body // Hard Leather Body *Snakeskin Chaps // Leather chaps *Snakeskin Boots // Leather Boots *Facemask (Sometimes) *Tool(s) that he uses for training Personality Logan prides himself on his ability to shift his personality to each situation. For example: If a situation arose where he needed to be calm, he could naturally become it. Around his friends, Logan is jokey and friendly. However witty banter is no stranger to Logan. He often takes fun out of his brother, Kael. In Logan’s back story, you'll also notice that Logan sometimes makes fun of his third brother, Adrian. Due to the events that have occurred inside Draynor whilst Logan has had residence in the small town, he can recall each event, although does not like talking about it. Should he mention one of these events in-character, he will often trail off his sentence or hesitate before mentioning it. Pets Styx Styx Courval is the oldest pet that Logan has. The Courval family first got him to keep his mother company while she was begining to get ill. He was just a few months old when the family first got him, Logan loved Styx as soon as he saw him. Logan frequently comments on how Styx is a 'stupid dog'. An example of this is when Hadrian Cross visited Logan in Draynor Mansion for the first time. Styx was there greeting Hadrian by sitting directly in front of him so he could not enter the building. Another example of this is when Hadrian was sitting in the lounge, Styx felt the need to come and lay on Hadrian’s feet just to be awkward. This lead to Logan calling Styx to move. Styx's favourite place in the mansion has got to be the fireplace. When Styx is tired, he would lay in front of the roaring fire while Logan and Kael talked at the table. Styx is an energetic dog, therefore Logan allows him to roam the house at his will. However Logan treats Styx as a brother, rather than a dog. Aaleyah Aaleyah was bought from Aerendyl Stables for 2,000 Gold pieces by Logan Courval when Aaleyah was nearly four. After a short conversation, 'A' Aerendyl lead Logan to the field with all the horses in. After asking Logan why he wanted a horse, she managed to pick Aaleyah from the field and bring her to Logan. 'A' allowed Logan to pet her slowly, and lead her a bit via a rope. As she was about to tell Logan how to lead her, she was surprised to find that Logan could already lead her and know vaguely how to from past experiences from leading Styx as a puppy. After further chat, they agreed on letting Logan buy Aaleyah. however she remains being homed in Aerendyl Stables due to the lack of room in Draynor Mansion - Something that Logan made a fuss about due to his love of animals. Residence Childhood Home Draynor Manor I '''''A segment of the full Draynor Village Role-play Introduction Draynor Mansion has always homed the leaders of Draynor. Unfortunately, however, it has also homed the evil that once plagued the village. So, naturally, when Logan put himself forward to be count of Draynor. He had mixed views on what he would find and how he would like the mansion. Styx, however, seemed to love the idea of having a bigger house to run around in. Altough there had been many counts before Logan had got to the mansion. Therefore he was a bit relaxed on what he would find, as he knew it had been well before he was born that Count Draynor lived in the house. However this version of the mansion was destroyed during the Draynor village Festival as an unknown group decided it would be amusing to blow it up. Logan then took residence in Varrock Castle for the duration of the new mansion building work. Draynor Manor II The second Draynor Manor was created due to the explosion of the first one. Designed by Logan, it is designed to be stronger than the its former design and to be safer. After designing the manor, Logan received a quote of how much it would cost him to build from Avery Enterprises. Due to him not having enough money to pay for it, he immediately began to stress about whether or not he can pay for it, or one at all. Luckily, the Misthalin Monarchy decided to pay for it instead. '' "...a gift from Misthalin." - Queen Katrina of Misthalin'' Family Tree * Evangeline Courval(Mother) - Deceased *Xanti Courval(Father) - Deceased *Logan Courval(Twin with Logan)Morphed - Alive *Kael Courval(Twin with Logan)Jedzia - Alive *Adrian Courval(Oldest Brother)Unknown - Alive Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Courval Category:Draynor